


Cover Up

by Argxntxm



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hickeys, akira uses his make up skills, ryuji is embarrassed, winter clothes in summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argxntxm/pseuds/Argxntxm
Summary: It's a sweltering summer day and Ryuji shows up at Leblanc wearing a hoodie and scarf as if it's the middle of winter. Akira doesn't know how he's not dying and tries to find out what exactly he's hiding.





	Cover Up

Akira wasn’t sure what to think when Ryuji showed up with a hoodie and scarf on in the deadass middle of a blistering summer. The sun was beating down on the city and Akira, unfortunately, had to leave the window open to get any air. Leaving it closed was just unbearable. The cafe wasn’t any better. The ac wasn’t too powerful. So he wasn’t quite sure how Ryuji had made it all the way to the cafe from his place without melting. He knew he had to be dying from the heat. His face was a bit red and he was definitely sweating, but he kept everything on.

  
“Why the heck are you wearing all of that for?”,Morgana was sitting on the bed, eyes narrowing a bit to pretty much glare at the blonde.

  
Ryuji quickly returned the glare, “None of your damn business.” He plopped down on the small sofa, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and didn’t say anything else about it. Akira wanted to press the issue, but he didn’t want to nag Ryuji while dealing with the heat so he kept his own question to himself. His best friend had come over to play video games and that’s what they were going to do to try and ignore the heat.

  
The heat didn’t seem to affect the console so they were able to easily turn it on and continue with from where they had left off last time. They passed the controller between each other when the other died, both giving it their all on the boss fights.

  
The first few minutes the heat was forgotten about as they passed the controller back and forth, each taking turns to deal with the villain at the end of the dungeon. Morgana had resigned himself to taking a nap on the bed, easily ignoring the teen’s chatter of combos they should do or moves they needed to dodge out of the way of.

  
It was around the fifth time they were trying when they were reminded of the heat. Ryuji handed the controller over to Akira again and messed with the scarf around his neck, moving it away just a bit before putting it back to get some air to the skin there. The other glanced over when he did so, catching sight of something underneath the fabric, but it was covered up again and he wasn’t able to see just what it was. He remembered just how hot it was seeing the blonde mess with the scarf and sighed to himself as he turned back to the television screen.

  
“Why don’t you take that thing off? You have to be dying wearing all of that.”

  
“‘M fine.” He could make out Ryuji dropping his hands into his lap quickly from his peripheral, trying to act like he hadn’t been trying to mess with the scarf.

  
“If you say so.” He knew it was a lie. It was obvious. Ryuji wasn’t a very good liar and usually, he would tell Akira everything. What was bothering him, if something was wrong. He didn’t mind going to him for anything. So if something was wrong he wanted him to tell him, but he also didn’t want to try and force him to explain what was going on. So he just went quiet again and concentrated on the boss fight.

  
Up, down, left, left, a, b, b, down, right. Akira repeated the combination to himself as he played, remembering most of what the boss did. He managed to get near the end but ended up dying. With an annoyed sigh he handed the controller over to Ryuji and he took it. He pulled at the scarf again, a very uncomfortable expression on his face. He was beet red and sweating and he didn’t seem to be doing too well.

  
“Can you just take that off. Please. You look like you’re going to die.”,Akira huffed and went to take at least the scarf away. Ryuji quickly leaned away.

  
“Dude. Stop.”

  
“You can’t tell me you’re actually comfortable in all of that. You look like you’re going to keel over any minute now.” Akira stayed where he sat knowing that Ryuji would just give pissy with him if he tried to take the scarf. He was worried about his well being. He didn’t know what his friend was hiding, but he wanted to know. He wanted to make sure he was alright. He didn’t want him to pass out from the heat.

  
For several long moments, the only sound in the attic was the eight-bit music of the game’s pause screen. Ryuji was at least thinking about it it seemed so Akira’s mind was set at ease as he waited for him to answer.

  
“Alright, but you can’t laugh.”

  
The words were a bit of a surprise and Akria frowned at the other. Why would he laugh? What was there to laugh about?

  
“...I won’t?” He didn’t really know how to answer, but hey, if he was going to find out finally then that was all that mattered.

  
Ryuji huffed and shrugged off his hoodie, sighing at finally having the heavy clothing off and then started to take off the scarf. As he did so Akira could see a rather large bruise on his neck.

  
No. It wasn’t a bruise. It was a hickey. A rather large hickey. It nearly covered the side of Ryuji’s neck.

  
Akira was quiet a long moment as he stared at it. Now he understood why Ryuji had tried to hide it. It was huge. Like whoever had done it had been WAY into what they were doing.

  
His brain stopped at that thought and he mentally backed up a few steps. Whoever had done it.

  
“Did Yusuke do that?”

  
Ryuji sighed and rubbed at his face in annoyance, “Yeah.” He slumped his shoulders a bit, “I didn’t realize just how bad it was until I woke up this morning.”

  
Akira leaned forward to get a better look at it, eyes narrowing as he examined it, “What the hell was he trying to do? Sketch something with his mouth? Or was he trying to eat you?”

  
Ryuji gently shoved Akira away from him as he spoke, “Haha. You’re a riot, you know that?” He leaned his chair back a little, “He just...fixates at times. It just happened to be my neck this time. And I wasn’t going to tell him to stop! I didn’t know it would turn out like this!” He motioned to the hickey before dropping his chair back on to all fours once more and his hand fell into his lap. “I didn’t want to walk around with it in full view and covering it up that way was the only thing I could think of.”

  
“You’d rather die of heat stroke then letting people see a hickey your boyfriend gave you?”

  
“One this big? Yeah. But we can’t all be as confident as you, oh brave Leader.”,Ryuji tossed the scarf at him. Akira easily swatted it out of the way, smirking a bit to himself. They both knew that Akira wouldn’t have a problem at all with walking around with a hickey like that on his neck. He’d be acting like it was a badge of honor.  
“There are far easier ways to cover it up, you know?”, Akira got up and walked over to the shelf by the stairs and pulled out a small box. He walked back over to Ryuji and set it down on top of the tv and opened it, going through it a moment. The blonde watched him in silence knowing what was in the bag. He didn’t know a thing about make up, hence why he hadn’t even tried to go through his mom's makeup to try and cover up the large spot.

  
Akira pulled out some stuff and held it up, “What do you think?”

  
Ryuji sighed and nodded, “If it’ll work. At least until I get home.”

  
That was all Akira needed to hear. He made the blonde tilt his head to the side so he could work a the spot easily and got to work. It was a bit tedious. He had to put a few layers of makeup and in the heat it was stuffy, but it wasn’t as bad as the scarf and hoodie.

  
After just a few minutes he was done and he moved away to appreciate his hard work, “Looking at it you wouldn’t know Yusuke tried to eat you.”  
“Will you shut up about that?”, Ryuji got up and took the mirror his friend handed to him, angling to see what he had done. He kept moving the mirror around, trying to get the angle right to see the spot but couldn’t quite see anything. It took him a moment to realize that it was because Akira had done a pretty good job and hiding it. Akira had to held angle the mirror at the spot for him to even know where it was. When he finally saw the area he could kind of make out how it didn’t quite match up with his skin color, but one would only notice that if they were looking hard for it.

  
“I may need you to teach me this.”

  
“You expect him to eat you again?”

“Dude.”

  
“I’ll stop.”,Akira grinned as he took the mirror and went to put the makeup box back in its place on the shelf.

  
Ryuji poked at the spot a few times but then looked at his fingers to make sure he hadn’t removed any of the makeup, “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. They're terrible. I never know how to write endings. So this just kind of ends. I'm sorry. I will try harder in the future.


End file.
